Life After the Final Battle
by goldenpup18
Summary: A collection of one shots that pick up around one year after the Final Battle occurs. Mostly fluff, friendship, and romance that revolves primarily around Harry and Hermione's everyday life, but will include other characters as well! Reviews welcome! All creds to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you like it! I don't own anything - all credit goes to JK Rowling, a true genius!

One Shot: The First Anniversary of the Final Battle

It had been a year since the war had ended and Voldemort had finally been killed once and for all. It was a strange year that followed for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There'd been weeks of grieving, funerals, and late night tears followed by nightmares that ended in sleepless nights, but there were also weeks where celebrations, parties, weddings, and events would go on that were filled with such overwhelming happiness and love. Not to mention, Harry, Ron, and Hermione instantly became the most famous teenagers in the whole wizarding world. Every reporter wanted an interview, every auror and the minister of magic wanted to throw a ball in their honor to show their thanks (and to steal any amount of the spotlight they could), and every friend, family member, or even stranger that saw them felt the need to hug them mercilessly and tell them how thankful they were for saving their life. Most of the year passed in a whirlwind. As they reflected over the last year, everything seemed to be a blur. To say it was an emotional roller coaster would be an understatement. To the delight of Harry and Hermione, (Ron was never one to get tired of fame and popularity) they only had to attend one more event - it was the one year anniversary of the Final Battle and Voldemort's defeat, and the minister of magic told everyone that it would be a special event, in which some big announcements would be made (which he not so subtly told Harry was 1) Harry was going to receive a new award named after himself, and 2) the anniversary of the end of war would officially be made a national wizard holiday).

As Harry waited in their bedroom for hermione to finish getting ready, he began reading the latest issue of the daily prophet, "Harry potter: a savior despite a life of tragedy. The real story of how the boy who lived managed to defeat the dark lord despite dealing with depression". Harry smirked and then, before he could throw it down, was interrupted by the sound of a girl clearing her throat rather impatiently. As Harry dropped the magazine, he looked up to find the most beautiful girl with chocolate brown eyes wearing a red dress that took his breath away. Harry tired to speak but all that came out was a throaty cough. Harry swallowed the dry lump in his throat before trying once more.

"Wow. You look absolutely beautiful. I don't know how I got lucky enough to have you as my girlfriend."

"Well you don't look so terrible yourself," replied Hermione with a grin.

"Thank you darling. Now if only Ronald could be a little more timely... "

And then, as if Harry had used magic, Ronald Wesley appeared right in their very kitchen.

"You two better not be snogging, because I decided to go straight in the house to save time since I was running a bit late. Luna kept making me try on different bow ties even though I was perfectly content with the first one."

Hermione giggled, knowing that the first bow tie Ron had tried on was probably much less outspoken than the current multicolored and lace fringed one he was currently wearing, but anything less than unique would not please the whimsical Luna.

"Well Ronald, I think you look very nice. Now, let's apparate quickly boys. It looks very rude to be late as the guests of honor."

Hermione quickly glanced at her side and saw Harry cracking some joke about his bow tie, making Ron blush. Some things just never change she thought. And with that, the three of them apparated to the ballroom at the ministry- department of formal celebrations and events.

Immediately, the three were welcomed with open arms, bright flashes of photographs, and a red carpet. Every camera, set of eyes, and light was on the trio. Knowing this would likely be the last big hoorah at the peak of their fame for the three, each of them decided they might as well enjoy it and savor all the attention. Soon enough, while everyone was seated at their tables and finishing dessert, the minister himself got up. It seemed, inevitably, time for the "big, secret" announcements.

"First, I would like to thank all of you for coming. We are so grateful you could help us celebrate the three heroes who saved us all. And, because this entire event is in honor of them, I would be delighted if I might impose on Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss Hermione Granger to join me up here on stage before continuing with my speech," said the minister.

Reluctantly, the three friends left their comfortable little table of family and closest friends to go up on stage. Immediately, everyone began applauding and the three of them waved their hands to say thank you before the minister resumed his speech.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant. Thank you so much. Now, I wold like to say a few words, as most of you are aware, today is the one year anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort and the end of the second great wizard world war, (Cheers echoed from the crowd). thanks in large part to these three brave wizards standing beside me. In order to properly remember the evil that should never be seen again and to celebrate the safety that we can now live peacefully in, the ministry and myself have decided to officially make today a national holiday. From today and every year from now, today will official be known as Phoenix Day in honor of the Order of the Phoenix who helped defeat the dark lord. (More cheers erupted). Yes, I am very glad to hear you are all as pleased with this as I am. Now, moving on to the real reason you are all here tonight. That is because of these three standing right next to me. On behalf of everyone here and every wizard outside of here, I would like to say thank you. You three have shown more bravery and courage than most great wizards combined have displayed. We are at a loss for words for what you three endured at such a young age. I know all of us gathered here are inspired and in awe of your accomplishments. You will go down in history as some of the most important wizards to have ever lived."

At this, everybody in the crowd started yelling and applauding wildly. Harry looked at Ron who was beaming and then at hermione who looked completely overwhelmed. Harry, likewise, was dumbstruck and blushing he was sure at these kind words. The gravity of what they had done finally hitting him, as well as the other two by the looks of it.

"Now, I am almost finished, but I think we can all agree that there is one here tonight who stands out even more. And that folks, is the great Harry Potter. (More cheers and applause). Harry, you were known first as the boy who lived, then as the chosen one, and now as the savior. You fulfilled the prophecy and defeated Voldemort. Without you, none of us would be sitting here in this room. Because of you, we are safe. Our children are safe. And our grandchildren are safe. You defeated the dark lord when no one else could and you showed more skill, power, bravery and honor than any wizard I can remember from history. Truly, you are the greatest wizard of our time, and that is why we would like to dedicate a new award, of the highest honor and nobility, called The Harry Potter Award: for the hero who demonstrates incomparable bravery, unspeakable courage, and resounding sacrifice to help ensure the safety and wellbeing of those other than himself. Harry James potter, would you please accept this award?" asked the minister.

Harry, completely taken aback, stood frozen with his jaw open. Hermione nudged him and he looked at her not knowing what to do.

"Harry, accept the award and make a speech."

"But I don't have a speech."

Harry turned red and looked at Ron who shrugged and said, "don't look at me mate. You know I'm bloody awful at making speeches."

"Harry, jut speak from your heart and you'll do fine," hermione said reassuringly.

Harry reluctantly nodded and moved forward to take the award and grab the mic.

"Wow. I don't know where to start. I could never have dreamed of having an award named after me when I sat in the cupboard of my aunt and uncle's basement 8 years ago. It's been a wild ride to say the least. None of it's been easy, but I couldn't have done it alone. This award has my name on it, but to be honest, my name doesn't just mean me. It represents everyone who has helped me get to where I am today, which is right here, standing in front of all of you. I am made of everyone I have met along the way and all the experiences that helped me defeat Voldemort in the end. This award is truly for all the people who helped me become me. As my close friends know, I have recently started saying that my life didn't really begin until I turned 11. All of you out there knew who I was, before I even did. I didnt know what a wizard was and I didn't even know the real reason my parents died. This award represents so much more than a single boy whose name is Harry Potter. It represents my parents, James and Lilly, who died in order to save me. I dare say, they wouldn't have done it if they knew the fate that lay ahead of me, but then, they wouldn't have truly loved me, and I wouldn't have been able to kill Voldemort, so I'm glad they didn't know my destiny. And although I'm sad I never knew them, I'm glad they made their sacrifice, because it taught me what love is. And love was the greatest weapon I had in the war against Voldemort. Dumbledore also taught me that. This award also represents him - the greatest headmaster hogwarts has ever seen, and will likely ever see again. Without his wisdom, training, guidance, protection, and love, there is absolutely no way I would be the man I am today, nor could I have achieved victory in the war. This award is also for my godfather, Sirius black, who although I knew only briefly, was like a dad whom I'd never had. He loved me, and I only wish he could be here with us today. Next, i would like to include all of the members of the Oder and dumbledore's army who so bravely dropped everything to fight with me and defend me the moment I asked. Next, I must mention my professors at Hogwarts who pushed me to be better and equipped me with the knowledge, magical control, and skills necessary to win the fight. And last, but very not least, I must tell you that this award also represents these two other heroes standing next to me. Ron, you are my best mate, and I cannot thank you enough of your unwavering loyalty ever since that very first day on the train. No matter what came our way, you were always there, right by my side. Although you didn't always have a smile on your face, like the time we visited a giant arachnid in the forbidden forest, or when you sacrificed yourself to play wizard chess, or the time you followed me into the girls bathroom to talk to a certain ghost, and definitely not when I asked you to help me save a very bossy and bushy haired 11 year old girl from a troll, you nevertheless went with me. No matter the circumstances, no matter how scary it was or how much trouble we'd be in if we got caught - which, side note, was very often. Everything was always scary, we almost always got caught, and it always got us in a lot of trouble! - but, you still came with me. You were there to cheer me on when other people chanted "potter stinks," and you were there to have my back when people called me mental. In short, when everyone else was against me, you were always the one to stand with me. For that, I can't thank you enough. You gave me a family that is now my family, and without your support, help, and friendship, I most certainly would not be the Harry Potter I am today, and I certainly could not have made it through 7 years without you. I love you, mate. Brothers forever!"

Harry turned around to hug Ron, and noticed him blinking back tears. A quick glance toward hermione and she seemed to be welling up too.

"Well, now that I've got the waterworks going, I might as well keep it up, because the last person who is part of me and represents this award is standing to my left. Hermione granger, you are the most intelligent, beautiful, and mesmerizing woman who has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. You blew me away the very first day I saw you on the train. I thought there couldn't possibly be a more know-it-all girl with bushier hair than that one right there. And sure enough, I was right. (Crowd laughs in between tears at this one.) but, Merlin am I glad for it. I truly do not know what I would do, who I would be, or if I'd even be alive if it wasn't for having you in my life. You have saved my life more times than I can count, and I owe it all to your ingenious mind. You are absolutely brilliant, and I am so glad I chose to go back and save you from that troll, no matter how much I hated you then. Once became friends, you were always my biggest supporter. You scavenged every page of every book in every library to help me find answers. You were the brains behind every mission - big and small, and you were always the first one to wrap your arms around me when you saw me. I don't know how I got lucky enough to call you my best friend, and I truly do not know how I got lucky enough to have you as my girlfriend. I can't imagine a world in which I hadn't met you, because the truth is, you are my world. I love you more than you can ever know, and I am so grateful for all of your help over these last 7 years - pushing me, teaching me, supporting me, and most importantly, for loving me. Thank you. Now, I think that pretty much sums it up. So, to conclude, I would like to express my deepest gratitude for the award, but I want to reiterate that it wasn't just me who won the war, and that I had a lot of help getting there. This award is for everyone who I named who helped me along the way and who made me who I am today. To all of you in the audience, I wish all of you the happiest and safest and most ordinary lives you can possibly have, because, after all, that is what we fought so hard for. Goodnight everyone!"

And with that, the crowd jumped from their seats and erupted in applause, cheers, and even sobs. Harry turned around teary eyed to find hermione completely overcome with emotion, tears streaming down her face, no point in holding them back anymore. The two embraced and kissed each other long enough to draw cheers from the crowd, but not long enough to be inappropriate.

A few minutes late, the minister came to shake Harry's hand and said, "ah, wouldn't be Harry Potter if you didn't give a selfless and noble speech. Always so humble and modest, you are Harry. Good man, good man."

At this, Harry smiled reluctantly, very upset at how quickly the minister dismissed his honest and heartfelt explanation. Harry really did believe all those people were just as deserving and that it wasn't him just being modest and humble; he was just trying to be fair and honest, but everyone just seemed to think it made him even more deserving. Sometimes, you just can't win every battle.

"Come on, I've had enough of this. What do you say the three of us go back to the house? I'm pretty sure mum has organized another Weasley post party celebration with the family," asked Ron.

"You know Ron, I think that sounds really lovely. Family sounds pretty good right now," replied Harry.

And with that, the three of them apparated to the burrow, leaving the party behind.


	2. Chapter 2- a new beginning!

**This is a little one shot about a special surprise for Harry! Set a couple years after the couple was married!**

Hermione couldn't believe what she was looking at. Her potion had clearly turned a very sunshiney color yellow, indicating that she was very much pregnant indeed. No wonder she had been feeling sick and was on an emotional roller coaster that last few weeks. She just couldn't believe it took her this long to figure it out. Of course Harry would be ecstatic, but he was currently away on a mission, and she had no idea when he would return. Then, the worst thought just occurred to her - what if he never returned? She would be left alone as a single mother to a child who would only know his or her father from pictures and stories. And how terrible would it be for Harry to die after fighting so hard for his future? This future. Hermione knew the one thing Harry had always wanted was a family and to be a dad. He would be heartbroken if he died and left a child to grow up fatherless. Harry would never want his child to feel the pain he felt. Why would they try and have a baby when this could happen? What were they thinking? I mean, she knew this would happen. They had talked about it so many times, and they taken the protection charm off weeks ago. But suddenly, everything just seemed really scary and overwhelming and Hermione started bawling. She went from being completely over the moon and grinning from ear to ear, to crying over her sink all because of a very long and dramatic hypothetical situation that is very unlikely to occur (though at that precise moment, it seemed extremely likely to occur in Hermione's mind).

Hermione was so engulfed in picturing life as a single mother to the fatherless child of the famous Harry Potter, she didn't even hear Harry apparate into their bedroom.

"Darling, I'm home! Isn't it exciting how I decided to surprise you this time instead of telling you when I was able to come home? Hermione? Is that you crying?" Harry called to her as he located the emotionally distraught wails coming from their bathroom.

"Love, what's wrong? I know you don't like surprises, but I thought this would be a good one. Hermione, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Oh, Harry, you're safe!" Hermione immediately threw her arms around him, relieved he was okay.

"I thought for sure you were injured or something had happened and that you might even be dead. And then I started to imagine life without you, and it was just so awful!"

"Love, I'm okay, I'm okay. Calm down now. Everything is quite alright. I talked to you this morning. It's only been 10 hours. What made you so convinced I was dead?" Harry continued to rub her back, trying to soothe her, for he had never seen her like this and was very confused considering Hermione was normally so rational and calm.

"I don't know. I just had this terrible thought occur to me. I was just convinced you wouldn't come home and that the worst had happened, and then I thought of my life without you - what life would be like as a single mother and how I would raise your child alone, and how that child would never even have known you, and that just made me so sad. And I know how much you want to be a dad and how sad my life would be without you in it and -"

"Woah woah woah, Hermione, slow down. You're talking a thousand miles an hour! I can barely even understand you. And what's all this about you being a single mother? We don't even have kids and -" but at that exact moment, Harry's eyes located the yellow bubble potion that sat behind Hermione on the white marble counter tops.

"Wait. Is that? Are you...?" A small smile began to spread across Harry lips as realization was starting to hit.

And suddenly, Hermione's tears came to a close, and she began smiling from ear to ear again.

"Well, I was going to plan something really special, but you kind of spoiled it by surprising me and coming home early. And then I had a minor breakdown, but now everything's fine, so I might as well tell you now, since you've figured it out. Harry, I'm pregnant."

Shock, understanding and happiness filled Harry's face. He picked Hermione up and twirled her around in his arms. "Hermione, I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life."

At the sound of his shaky voice and the sight of a single tear that was falling slowly down his cheek from the welling eyes, Hermione knew it was true. He really was the happiest he had ever been. This was what he had always dreamed of - starting a family. As Hermione hugged Harry back, a warmth ran through her body and peace filled her mind. The last time she felt like this, she had been walking down the aisle. She knew there was nothing to be fearful of anymore. I mean, after all, she had married _Harry Potter_. He defeated Voldemort. She didn't need to worry about him as an auror. She knew he'd stop at nothing to be a father to this baby. Both of them would. That's what they'd fought for together, some while ago now, after all. Years ago, they had sacrificed everything so they could have a safe world for their kids to grow up in. And now, that future was coming true.

"You know, i think it's going to be a long nine months if the most rational and logical person I have ever met, becomes the complete opposite after having not talked to her husband for only a few hours while he was at work." Harry said jokingly.

"Hey! That's not fair! I'm carrying your child, and don't you dare underestimate me. I'm not afraid to use magic and throw a hex your way Mr. Potter," Hermione said threateningly.

"Oh trust me, I wouldn't put it past you, love. But I wouldn't want it any other way. You can act as ridiculous, irrational, and over dramatic as you want and feel, because you are giving me the greatest gift I could ever ask for. I love you so terribly much, Hermione Jane Potter."

"Yeah, I'm kind of terribly in love with you too Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

**A one shot once little James is born!**

"Well dad, would you like to hold your son?" The nurse asked Harry as she had just finished swaddling him.

"You have no idea how much I would like that, Doctor Wellings," Harry replied beaming and tears trickling down his cheek.

Harry took the unruly black haired baby in his arms and just when he thought he couldn't possibly get any happier, two little green emerald eyes peeled open and peered up at him. Harry thought his heart might explode, he was so happy.

"He's perfect. Absolutely perfect." Harry said as he placed him in hermione's arms. She too was radiating with happiness.

"Oh Harry, he looks just like you," hermione squealed.

"I expect great things from this young man with you two as parents. I have no doubt that he will grow into an amazing wizard, but more importantly a great man. It was an honor to go through this journey with you. I'll leave you three alone for a little bit. But I might remind you that you two have quite the crowd awaiting some very special news," the doctor said smiling.

"You are quite right doctor, but I'm afraid we might need to keep them waiting just for a little bit longer. Thanks for everything. Your words are very kind," replied Harry.

"Oh, no need to thank me. Thank you two."

And with that, the three potters were left alone.

"You know, you really should go out there and tell them. They've been waiting for hours. It's only fair," Hermione said to Harry.

"I know. But I just can't bring myself to stop looking at the both of you. I feel like if take my eyes of the two of you or even blink, then it's all going to be gone, and when I open my eyes, I'll realize it was just a dream. And I just can't bear the thought of this sight not being there when I look again."

"Harry, trust me. This is real. We're not going anywhere," hermione said reassuringly.

"You're right darling. I'm never letting go of you two. Never." And with that, Harry kissed hermione's forehead and blinked. When he opened his eyes again, he was pleased to see that everything was exactly the same. Hermione smiled at their son whose precious emerald eyes twinkled back at his adoring parents. Harry knew it wasn't a dream this time. Hermione was right. It was real and it would always be there, waiting for him.

"I love you, hermione. I love you so much. Thank you for giving me this gift. It's absolutely priceless how I feel right now"

"I love you too Harry. I'd say you're welcome, but I'd rather say thank you as well. Thank you for saving me from that troll, thank you for letting me fight by your side, thank you for letting me into your mind, and thank you for giving me your heart and for cherishing mine, and thank you most of all for our darling son."

Harry just smiled, feeling like he had the world right in his arms - sitting beside his soulmate with one arm around her and one hand on his son.

"Alright, maybe I'll go tell them all. But, I'm only bringing Ron in for now. Everybody else can wait at least another hour or so. Don't move a muscle. I'll be back before you know it. "

"Oh, I don't doubt that for a second love."

And with that, Harry practically ran to the waiting room to find the numerous friends and family that were waiting anxiously for the announcement.

"Well, we've got a very healthy baby boy! James Sirius Potter, weighing 8lbs and 4oz, with equally as untidy black hair and emerald green eyes as his father, and a little upturned nose and heart shaped cheeks like his mother!"

Everybody began cheering and yelling and some even started crying. Ron was the first to give Harry a hug.

"Congratulations, mate. I'm so so happy for you guys. I can't wait to meet him!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks mate! And don't you worry, hermione and I talked about it and we both decided we'd like you to be the first to see him. So don't go too far, alright"

Ron, for once, looked completely taken aback and honored.

"I don't know if I deserve that, but I'd love to be the first! I feel really honored. Thank you."

Many more hugs came towards Harry all at once. He could tell they were doing everything they could to hold back and give him and Ron their moment before completely hurling themselves at him. Molly was crying full out ugly tears, she was so overjoyed. And everyone was just so loving and so excited for the couple, Harry couldn't believe that this was how his life turned out.

"Thanks for waiting everyone, but for right now, I think we'd just like to have Ron come back and meet the baby, and then Mr. and Mrs. Granger of course, and Mr. and Mrs. Wesley, if you guys wouldn't mind. But don't worry, as soon as mummy and baby are more rested, we would be very delighted to introduce little James to the rest of you."

The crowd seemed slightly deflated at this news, but understood completely. Molly and Arthur on the hand looked even more honored and grateful than Ron.

"Oh Harry, you really want us to meet James at the same time as his real grandparents? That doesn't seem right." Mrs. Wesley confessed.

"Molly, please. I don't know how you think mr. And Mrs. Granger are any more "real grandparents" than you two are. The two of you have treated me as your son since the day I walked into the burrow at the age of 11. I know my parents would be very happy and thankful that I've had you two for parents since they couldn't do it themselves. And truly, I know you aren't my real parents, but you two have been the closest thing to parents I could have ever imagined. I'm not sure I ever fully thanked you two for inviting me into your home and family, but thank you. And, yes, to me and hermione, you two are just as "real" of grandparents to this baby as James and Lilly would have been."

Molly, if possible, was crying even harder after she heard this, and Arthur was getting teary eyed too.

"Well son, that was very kind of you to say. Thank you. We'd be honored to be James' other set of grandparents," Arthur responded.

"Good. I'm very glad that's settled then. Ron, shall we?"

"Yeah mate. Let's go. I can't wait to see a mini Harry and hermione!"

"Well, you two sure did take your sweet time getting in here. (Though, there was not even the slightest hint of annoyance in hermione's voice as she said that.) Hello Ronald! Would you like to meet your godson?"

"Hey mione. Yeah, I think I'd like that very much," said Ron.

As Ron took James from hermione's arms, Harry spotted a tear welling in ron's right eye.

"Wow. He's perfect you guys. Really, he seems much too cute to have you guys as his parents," Ron laughed a little at this joke, but then his face got more serious and his voice got scratcher.

"Who would have thought back when we were stuffing our faces with chocolate frogs, mixing polyjuice potions to turn into Crabbe and Goyle, and sneaking through hogwarts with the mauraders and map and an invisibility cloak that you two would be married and have a kid and I'd be married to looney lovegood."

"I know. It's crazy how things change. And it's amazing how you ever thought life was good before this." said Hermione.

"And who would have thought we'd even be alive to think about bringing a baby into this world when we were hunting horcruxes and fighting Voldemort. I mean, every day we woke up, we thought it would be the last. And yet, by some miracle, we're standing here. The three of us - happy, married, and crying because we never knew we could love this much until you looked into these shining green eyes."

At this point, Ron was really losing it, and so was hermione. Harry was doing everything he could not to cry again. He felt like one of them needed to hold it together. But it was becoming increasingly harder as he reflected on all the things they overcame to get to this point - all the sacrfices, all the heart ache (and scar and physical aches), all the people who died, all the times they escaped death by the thinnest hairs, and all the times they fought Voldemort and the evil he had created. They had defied all the odds to be in that room, and for all the times Harry had thanked his lucky stars, he never thanked them as much or as powerfully as he did right then.

"Little James, you have the two best parents in the whole entire world. They saved the entire wizarding world together, with me of course, but more on that later. You'll probably hear so many stories about how great your parents are, and especially your dad is. In fact, I'm almost positive you'll try to magically take your ears off you'll have heard so many. You might even succed with all the magic you'll have inside of you. But don't worry, as your godfather, I promise to never let you do that. Because uncle Ron knows, you need to look your best if you expect to ever get a date, and trust me, not having ears will make your unruly balck hair stand out even more, and that is something you most definitely do not want."

Hermione and Harry laughed at this, but were touched all the same by ron's words.

"I love you James. And I love you two too. You guys will make the best parents. And I'm so grateful to be named his godfather. I'll protect him and love him as if he was my own."

"We know, Ron. Why do you think we chose you? We wouldn't trust our son with anybody else more than you. And even though Luna isn't in here, we know she'll make a great godmother to him. We love you guys." Harry told him and hermione nodded.

"That's really sweet. Thank you. Here, you two should take him back now. I've had him far longer than I should have. I'm really happy for you guys. Really, really happy."

With that, Ron hugged Harry, and Harry hugged Ron back; the two of them were trying to act tough but were failing miserably as they were both terribly sappy and crying more than James. Ron hugged hermione goodbye on his way out and kissed her cheek.

The grandparents visited next and were equally sappy messes. But Harry and hermione didn't care. After all, they were the most sappy of anyone.

As the two sat alone staring peacefully at their son cradled in their arms, Harry thought back to those dark days and how far they had come.

"You know, for so many years, most of my life actually, I couldn't think about more than one year ahead. There was a stretch when I didn't even think further than a day. I only thought about the present, because I never knew if I had one more year, one more day, or more minute. I always felt like today would be the day I died, or you died, or Ron died and it would all be over. My life would end so what would be the point fantasizing about a day that might, and most likely, would never happen. But then, once Voldemort was gone, I could start thinking about the future for real. I could see myself in one year, in ten years, in fifty years, because he was dead. We had finally killed him and I could finally envision what my life would be like without him in it. And this is what I saw. A family. And I can't believe it's really true. I can't believe this is my reality now and that I have our whole lives ahead of us to experience with you. I get to think about the first time he'll use magic, the first time we watch him go to platform 9 and 3/4, and the first time we get a call that he's been a troublemaker. I get to think about it all, with no fear of the future, because we killed him, together. And that just makes me so so happy, hermione."

"I know exactly what you mean Harry. I feel so lucky that we get to watch every minute of his life. And even though we would sacrifice ourselves in a second to save him, just like your parents did with you, I'm so glad that we don't have to. And I wish they could be here to meet him and watch you be a dad, but I know they are in our hearts and watching over us right now. And I know they are so, so proud of you Harry. I'm so thankful that we never gave up the fight. I would do it all over again if I had to. Because this - you and this baby and our family being able to live in peace and safety- made it all worth it. I wouldn't trade this for the world." Hermione replied.

"Me either mione. You two are my world."

And in that moment, everything was right, and just, and good.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mum, can I go flying before dinner? Pleeaasssee," asked James.

"No, I already told you that you have to wait until your father gets home. I don't want you flying without a little more training," replied Hermione.

"But dad is on a mission. Who knows when he'll get back. And Freddie told me that he's been flying every day this week."

"James Potter, that is enough whining. Your dad will be back soon enough, but until then, NO flying. I mean it."

As James grunted and walked away, Hermione felt a tinge of guilt. Harry had been gone for a whole week already, and she knew how much James was eager to learn how to fly and play quiditch. But, just the thought of getting on a broom made her stomach flip and she honestly didn't have time to watch him.

As she attempted to make dinner, she heard James arguing with Albus only a few moments later in the living room.

"Al, you have to make your dragon fight mine. Get your nose out of that book and stop being such a prat."

"I'm not a prat. You're a prat. You're the one who made your dragon turn into a pansy little butterfly!"

"Want to see me turn you into a butterfly, you little –"

"James, Albus, that is enough! No more arguing. James, go to your room, and don't come out until dinner. Albus, do not egg your brother on. You can finish reading your book while I'm busy." The two boys smirked at each other before separating and Hermione was glad they didn't continue their charades.

Unfortunately, ten minutes later, Hermione heard Lilly start crying from the playroom. As she scooped her 4 and ½ year old daughter with strawberry blonde curls into her arms, she tried to survey the situation. When she asked Lilly what was wrong, she only cried harder, but pointed her finger outside.

"Ja, Jamie mess, messed up, my, my painting," the little girl sputtered out between wails. Hermione quickly looked around the room and saw paint splattered across the walls and her finger painting smudged against a window that had been opened. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw James whipping around on his broom outside. Absolutely furious, Hermione carried her crying daughter downstairs and out to the back porch.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER. YOU GET OFF THAT BROOM THIS INSTANCE. How dare you directly disobey me! You just wait until your father gets home and –"

"Oy! I don't know if the father wants to come home to this!" replied harry jokingly as he appeared in the house looking startled by the chaos he had walked into.

Hermione turned around and her red and blisteringly angry face immediately softened. "Oh, Harry. You're home! It's so wonderful to see you darling." She gave him a quick kiss, before handing him Lilly, who was still crying, though much more gently now.

"Oh Lilly Lu, tell daddy what's wrong," said Harry as he cradled the little girl in a pink corduroy jumper.

"Well, for starters, your son has been quite the trouble maker today!" Hermione began to explain a litany of James' mischief when the little boy with unruly black hair came tumbling towards his dad at 100 miles an hour, broom in hand.

"Dad, dad, you're home, you're home!" exclaimed James.

Soon after, the thumping of Albus' feet could also be heard in the distance. Al had retreated to the haven of his room amidst all the chaos that was ensuing. (He found all the crying, yelling, and flying to be rather distracting while trying to read his book on two wizards who took adventures all around the world from a magic treehouse). "Dad! Is that you? You're home!" cried Albus as he ran into his dad's arms.

Hermione took a moment to smile and remember this picture: all three of her kids wrapped around Harry. She smiled and suddenly forgot how she could have been so angry only moments ago.

"Yes, kids. I'm back and I truly did miss you all so much! But, I must say, while it's good to see you, I am not entirely pleased on the scene I just walked into and all the trouble it sounds like you guys have been putting your mum through while I've been gone. First, James, you need to apologize to your sister. You messed up her picture and you got paint everywhere."

"I'm sorry Lil. I didn't mean to mess up your painting. It was an accident and I promise to help you paint another one tomorrow," said James with a genuine smile.

"It's okay Jamie. I forgwive you," replied Lilly.

"Good. Now, you also need to apologize to your mother, who you directly disobeyed by going flying when she explicitly told you not to. Not to mention, you made a complete mess of the playroom by using it as a launch pad when you escaped through the windows," Harry said while giving a look to James that conveyed he truly was a mess.

"Mom, I'm sorry I disobeyed you, and I'm sorry I made a mess of the playroom. I know it was wrong and it won't happen again, especially since dad is back and he can give me lessons now," said James while winking at Harry.

"I accept your apology James, though the last part was pushing it. You just need to understand that we give you rules because we want you to be safe. You could have been seriously hurt flying as fast as you were going. And it's even more dangerous without supervision. I need you to promise me that you won't fly again without me or your dad or another adult watching until you get older and more experienced," Hermione responded with a tenderness in her voice.

"I promise," replied James.

"This is going exceptionally well! Now, James, last thing, is you and Albus need to apologize to one another for what you both said. You two are brothers and it's important that you both learn to get along despite your differences. This a special relationship and you two have the opportunity to become really close. I hope you both try and make more of an effort as you two get older," Harry explained as he eyed both Al and James.

"Al, I'm sorry for calling you a prat, and making fun of how often you read, and for threatening to turn you into a butterfly," James said reluctantly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have called you a prat or questioned your magical skills. Truth is, I was only jealous because I haven't been able to transform objects into living animals yet. I kind of wish I could turn one of my toys into a bug, even if it is just a butterfly," said Albus whose ducked his head as his cheeks filled with a rosy blush.

James looked stunned by this. He had never heard his younger brother admit to being jealous of him. Never. "Thanks Al. And, if you want, I could teach you tomorrow. I think I finally mastered it. I even managed to turn one of my trains into a lightening bug. It was way cooler than a butterfly."

Al perked up at the sound of this. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks."

"Very good boys. I think I speak for both your mum and I when I say how impressive and mature that apology sounded. Now that we've all made up, I think some food might do us all some good. Hermione, when did you say dinner would be ready?" asked Harry.

But at that moment, the fire alarm began to go off and Hermione realized she had totally forgotten that dinner was on the stove. "Dinner! Oh, merlin. I totally forgot I was cooking!" Immediately she did a Scouring Charm and made all the smoke disappear. While the mess was gone, there was no hope in saving the food. "Well, I think we might need to go out to eat," Hermione said as she whirled around. And sure enough, the whole family started laughing uncontrollably. Hermione joined them and turned the lights out as they walked to get floo powder. "Oh, it's good to be home!" said Harry with an all too familiar grin. Hermione gave him a knowing look and said, "We missed you too Harry." And with that, they were off.


End file.
